Danny Meets Republic Commando
by JasonWolf18
Summary: Danny and his friends are forced by Vlad to go through a portal that leads to another dimention and Danny is stuck in his Human form. Now Danny must join up with 4 Commandos to get back to his own dimention and stop Vlad. Some DannySam moments.
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other day for Danny Fenton. Danny was sitting in history class, tired from fighting Skulker till 2 AM. Sam and Tucker were near by, and today they were learning about a war that happened 50 years ago. Today they were learning how a team of 5 unknown soldiers snuck into the enemy held base and rescued some people and and defeated the enemy ruler.  
Danny Fenton is 14 years old, and is the son of two of the Ghost hunters in AmityPark, Jack and Maddie Fenton. His parents don't realize it, but Danny fights ghosts as the ghostly hero Danny Phantom. Only Sam, Tucker, and his sister Jazz know about his identity.  
Danny and his friends were eager to finally get out of school, since they were going to go camping without his parents bothering them. "Hey Danny, is every thing ready for the trip?" asked Tucker. "Hey, don't worry Tuck. Every thing is taken care of, and hopefully no ghosts will attack during the weekend." whispered Danny, "Besides, what can go wrong?" "Mr. Fenton and Mr. Foley, if you have some thing better to talk about, why not have a class discussion on what your talking about." said Mr. Lancer, looking straight at Danny and Tucker. "No, we're talking about nothing."

"Delta Four-Oh, start slicing that terminal. I want those windows close." shouted Three-eight. "Got it boss." Four-oh ran to the terminal to start shutting the windows while Geonosians flew in to try and stop them. "Six-two, get explosives on that door and get it ready to blow. Oh-Seven, snipe any thing that comes in throught the windows." Both Six-two and Oh-Seven replied with a "yes sir" before moving to do their taks.  
Three-eight tood a quick look at his squad mates as they did their job. THey all had white armor, but Scorch, who has yellow markings, is the demolitions expert. He would blow any thing up without question, just for the fun of doing it. Fixer was the best at slicing computers and other mechanical jobs. He has green markings and was the most determined to do his duty. Sev, the most headstrong, had red markings and would usually be the first into battal. He was also usually the first to need bacta to heal himself. Yet he was still a great sniper, which is why Delta Squad relied on him to eliminate far targets. Three-eight, himself, was marked with orange markings, and was the best at hand-to-hand combat. Delta Squad would follow him anywhere, even to their death. That's why he would rely on them with his life.  
Terminal sliced, Boss." said Fixer as he turned and stabbed a Geonosian that went to attack him. "Explosives ready, Three-eight." said Scorch as he moved from the door. Three-eight nodded and called them to form up around him, shooting the last Geonosian before the windows closed. He pressed the button, blowing the door open. They ran to the drop ship that was waiting for them, running because the building was about to blow. When they were in the dropship, Three-eight turned to the rest of his team and said, "Mission Accomplished, Deltas." Just then a hologram of another clone appeared, "Not yet, Deltas. You have one more mission. Get enough ammo for your DC-17s. Your going back down to the Wookie Planet."

The bell finally rang as Danny and his friends headed home to make sure they all have every thing ready for the trip. Tucker went to Sam's to wait on Danny to arrive. They were waiting in her living room, parents gone shopping, when they heard a knock on the door. "Must be Danny, get your stuff, Tucker. And no PDA, you won't need it." said Sam, picking up her bags. "But...my baby?" Sam gave Tucker a death glare and he left his PDA there. When they opened the door, they were surprized at who they saw, and it wasn't Danny. Some thing then hit them over the head, and the figure laughed a menacing laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny arrived at Sam's house and phased though the ceiling in to the living room. "Sam? Tucker? Where are you guys?" Danny looked all over the room but only found a note addressed to him. 'Daniel, I have your techno-geek and girlfriend, Tucker and Sam.' "She is not my girlfriend!" shouted Danny as he read on. 'If you want to see your friends aagain, come to my lab. Vlad' Danny growled in anger, his eyes glowing. He goes ghost and flies to Vlad's Mansion.

Delta Squad just reunited Tarful with his forces, and were now going to cross a bridge to leave. The main droid invasion has been crippled and weakedned. As they approached the bridge, they met strong droid and trandoshan resistance. When the finished off the last Trandoshan Merc. and droid despencer, they started to cross the bridge. They saw three Trandoshans running across the bridge to the other side. "What has gotten into then, three-eight?" asked Scorch. "Maybe they are running from your terrible aim." replied Sev, pulling out his sniper attachment for the DC-17. "Hold your fire, Sev. Their not running from us, their running from some thing else." Just then they heard the slight ticking of a time bomb. "MOVE IT, DELTAS! GET TO THE OTHER SIDE!" Shouted Three-eight. "Geez, Sev, what did you do to make them want to blow the bridge?" asked Scorch. "Cut the chatter you two and start running." said Fixer as they got close to their side, but it ws too late. There were 2 huge explosion, causing the whole bridge to collapes. Delta Squad fell down and the last thing Three-eight saw was his squad mates falling with him.

When Danny saw the mansion, he quickly went intangable and flew inside. As soon as he went back to normal, a fist slammed into his face, sending him into a ghost-proof cell. "You're so predictable, Daniel. Always rushing in to save your friends." said Vlad walking out of the shadows, "Just like your idiot father." "DANNY!" shouted a couple of voices. Vlad gave a slight smile, seeing Danny recognize his friends voices. "Ah yes. your friends." he pressed a button and a cage lowered holding his friends, "You really care about them, especially your girlfriend. Reminds me of how I felt for Maddie before your stupid father screwed up my life by causing the accident." Both Danny and Sam shouted that they aren't together. "So what do you want Plasmius? Want me to help you get my mom to love you?" Danny asked, getting tired of this. "If you would like, but no, that isn't why I kidnapped your friends for. I want you to experiment two things for me: a new time portal." He floated over to a cloth and pulled it down to reveal what looked like a ghost portal, but different. He then pulled out a taser that he used on Danny before, but different looking, "and a new weapon. This weapon will supposedly take away any ghost powers, but the time is unknown and you can be just ordinary Danny Fenton for the rest of your life." said Vlad, smiling evily. Danny struggled to get out of the cage, "If you think I will do that, then-" "If you don't I will destroy you and your friends, and you know I can easily defeat you, young Daniel." Danny sighed in defeat. "Good." Vlad snapped his fingers and used the weapon on Danny. He yelled in pain as it shot through his whole body. He then turned back into Danny Fenton. Just to be mean, Vlad picked Danny, Sam, and Tucker, and threw them into the portal, laughing.


End file.
